


For once you have tasted flight...

by right_to_you



Series: Finn and Rey Grad School AU Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finnrey Friday, Graduate School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/right_to_you/pseuds/right_to_you
Summary: Rey takes Finn flying. Finn is changed by it, and Rey falls in love with Finn just a bit more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return.  
> ~ Leonardo da Vinci

“You should come up with me”, said Rey cuddling closer to his side, nuzzling his neck.

Finn stared up at the ceiling and sighed, “I don’t know, I’ve just never liked planes, never really liked turbulence or anything like that.”

They’d had this conversation before, quite a few times actually. Rey’s hobby, other than zipping around town on her skateboard being a menace to cyclists, was flying. She’d been doing it since she was 14 when her father took her up and let her take over the controls of his Cessna for the very first time. From then on, flight had become an obsession, and a passion, one she wanted desperately to share with Finn.

“You know, I don’t like to brag, but I am a fairly good pilot. I promise to be as careful as possible. Especially when carrying such precious cargo", Rey told him while lightly caressing his chest.

“Well, I had no idea you thought I was precious babe”, he said with smirk as she lightly slapped his chest, getting up from bed, giving him a wonderful view of her naked back as she donned his discarded shirt.

“You are precious to me, and that’s why I want to share this with you”, she said as she turned around, “I’ve never offered to fly anyone else like this.”

“I’m glad this isn’t part of an elaborate scheme you use on guys to get in their pants then,” he answered mirthfully.

“Har har, too late for that, you’re too easy,” Rey said cheekily as she headed towards the kitchen, with Finn laughing while quickly donning his pajama bottoms to follow her there.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Finn leaned against the counter as Rey poured her cereal and very seriously said, “I’ll go flying with you on Saturday. I trust you, and I know you’re a great pilot.”

Rey put down the cereal box, and walked towards himm putting her arms around his neck, and said, “You’re going to love it so much,” sealing the statement with a light kiss.

——

Saturday had arrived and he had driven himself and Rey to the small airfield where her plane was kept, as she set up the fueling and paperwork to get the plane off the ground, he sat in the small office waiting room He was a bit nervous, but that was normal for him having never liked flying. Unfortunately for him, having grown up with his parents in Hawaii, he had spent far more time than he’d like on excruciatingly long flights to the mainland and back. He had relented to her wishes because she was so passionate about this. And he had to admit, he wanted to see her fly.

“Okay everything’s set up, we’ll be up as soon as they finish fueling her up, ” Rey said as she walked through the door behind the counter with Finn following her into the airfield.

They walked for a bit until they arrived to what he already knew was her plane. A small 4 seat Cessna inherited from her father that she loved to show off like it was her child. It had a flashy red and black paint job that her doting grandfather had ordered as a gift when she received her pilot license. She always said it was a bit too much, always pointing out that he was a big showoff. 

Luckily the fuel truck crew was just finishing up as they arrived, and he watched as Rey shook their hands waving them off as they lightly ribbed her, treating her more like a little sister than a client.

“Does everyone here know you?” he asked.

“Well I’ve been coming here since I could barely walk. My grandpa kept his plane collection here back when he was alive, and this is where dad and I learned how to fly when we were young, so it’s like a second home,” she said with a smile.

“Skywalkers were meant to fly,” he said and took her hand in his.

“Gramps always used to say, up there is where we belong.” as she lifted his hand and kissed it.

“Need me to do anything,” he asked as she broke off from him and began to critically go over the outside of the plane.

“Nah let me do my outside inspection and then we can get in the plane for pre checks. I need to get off the ground already,” she said giddily as she began inspecting the plane to make sure it was airworthy.

——

The process to take off was quick and Finn watched Rey admiringly as she called in to the tower for permission to take off. As they arrived on the runway and sped down it to take off, he found his usual jitters were nonexistent. He was too focused on Rey, and how intense she was in this moment.

“I told you I wasn’t bad,” she said as they had finally reached altitude.

“I never doubted you,” Finn answered her as he looked out the window to see the view. The beauty of autumn was on full display.

Rey looked over to him and said, “Ok, well once we’re a bit farther away from the airport I’m gonna let you fly her for a bit, just like we practiced in the simulator on Thursday.” 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Finn, you did a great job, you can do this, and if you screw up…Well don’t. But I’m gonna be here with you all the way, so we’ll be fine,” she said earnestly.

They flew for ten more minutes, and Rey decided it was time for him to take control.

“Alright Finn, it’s your plane, put your hands on the controls and your feet on the rudders, just like we practiced, but don’t move anything yet.”

He did as she said, as calmly as possible, feeling his heart rapidly thumping against his chest.

“Ok, I’ve got the plane,” he said when he was prepared to take over.

“Good now keep your eye on the artificial horizon like we practiced, I’ll keep my eye on airspeed and heading”

She looked over at him as he took complete control and smiled, he was so tense he was gonna get a muscle spasm.

“Loosen up, you’re doing perfectly. I mean look at you, you’re flying!”

He grinned at that and chuckled, “This is more than I expected. This is great!”

“I told you so,” she said and turned around to the serious business of making sure everything ran perfectly.  
For an hour Finn flew, Rey talking him through a few easy maneuvers, including turning the plane around for their return to the airport. He was a natural, but Rey had known he would take to it quickly. He was brilliant at everything else he tried, and she so badly wanted him to love flying. She could barely keep the grin off her face, watching him flying without fear.

She put her hands on the controls, and looked over to him, “Okay Finn, my plane, we’ll be landing soon.”

“Already?,” he said, slightly annoyed.

“Well unless you want to land her yourself.”

He swallowed slightly and widened his eyes, “Best leave that to the professionals”.

She took over as he released control, preparing the plane for landing. As the airport appeared over the horizon, Finn looked over to Rey, grateful for this day, and glad that he had faced his discomfort with flying to share this experience with her.

Their landing was smooth and comfortable and they taxied to where the plane had originally been parked. When they removed their headphones and put them down, Finn turned to her and kissed her deeply, with Rey responding passionately.

“What was that for?” she asked, slightly panting as they separated.

“For sharing this with me, for convincing me to do this. You were right.”

She patted his cheek smiling with glistening eyes, “I'm glad you liked it, honestly.”

“Now come on, we have to go now,” he said after they climbed out of the cockpit.

“What, why?”

“We’re going to my place, I’m gonna order a metric ton of Chinese takeout, and we’re not getting out of bed until tomorrow morning.”

She started laughing, “I can’t believe the guy who hated flying gets turned on by flying a plane for a couple of hours.

He grabbed her hand while they walked towards the office, “It may have something to do with my beautiful and very capable instructor who looks sexy as hell when she’s flying.”

She let him drag her back to the car, laughing all the way. She loved flying, but he was better, or the same. Both made her feel like she was soaring freely without a care in the world.


End file.
